


LU Drabbles and Short Stories

by CATastrophe_Claws



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, I'll add more tags and warnings as I write, I'll also rate it later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATastrophe_Claws/pseuds/CATastrophe_Claws
Summary: I'm writing LU drabbles and short stories to practice my writing skills! I might turn some of them into actual fics eventually. I'll add more tags and warnings as I write. I'll write about stories as I think of them.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Tired  
> Characters: Legend and Warriors  
> Words: 203
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die on top of this hill.”

“Shut up. We’ve only been hiking for fifteen minutes.”

Legend and Warriors had been separated from the group. One second, they had been freezing cold in the Hebra Region in Wild's Hyrule. The next second, they were goddesses knows where in the middle of a hilly forest with no one else in sight.

“I’m just saying! We don’t know where we are or where the others are. I’m also too tired from Wild’s Hyrule to get up,” Warriors stated honestly from where he was lying down on the soft grass, watching the clouds as they went by. Legend scoffed and sat down next to him.

“We’re not gonna die, but I guess we can lay here for a bit to warm up from that icy hellhole we were just in,” Legend said. The red-clad hero had been frozen by an exploding Ice Chuchu earlier that day, so he was more than happy to rest his aching joints. Warriors cheered.

Later, when the others found them fast asleep hugging each other, they didn’t dare wake them up. It was a rare occurrence after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day!


	2. Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Weapon  
> Characters: Wind, Time, Wild, and Twilight  
> Words: 109
> 
> Enjoy!

“What’s that?”

It was a simple question. Wind just wanted to know what the blue instrument Time treated with the utmost care was. He expected that the instrument was important to the old man, what he didn’t expect was the answer he got.

“It’s a weapon, that, if ever used, can alter the course of history as we know it. It is an instrument of unparalleled destructive power that no single man should ever wield,” Time answered, pausing here and there to create a dramatic effect. Everything was silent. Well, everything was silent until Wild spoke up.

“I call dibs.”

He was immediately smacked upside the head by Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day!


	3. Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Book  
> Characters: Vio and Red (Blue and Green are mentioned)  
> Words: 100

Vio groaned. He had been trying to read his new, wonderful book under a large tree for the past hour, but he kept getting interrupted or sidetracked by his three brothers. Red would ask a lot of questions while Blue and Green would argue _very Loudly_. Speaking of his brothers, Vio noticed Red approaching him again in his peripheral vision.

“Hey Vio, what’s- “

“You interrupt my reading one more time, and this book will become a lethal weapon,” Vio deadpanned, not even looking up from the said book. Red gulped and quickly turned the other way.

“Okay never mind!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day!


End file.
